


上叠阶地（6）

by juesare



Category: xinkouhuyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	上叠阶地（6）

六、  
指纹锁，发出滴滴声。刘筱亭踩着门口的地垫，发出刺啦啦的声响。  
手机操控的空调和灯，随着一前一后两个人的进入应声而开。张九泰打开烧水壶，往里倒了两瓶矿泉水。  
呼噜噜的，若有若无的水汽蒸腾着，扭曲又狰狞。  
手足无措的，刘筱亭拽紧自己的衬衣下摆。  
床单，被套，沙发，地毯，全都整洁的不像样。张九泰和刘筱亭就像是整个有序世界里唯二的两个破坏者，撕扯这秩序，像是捕猎失败的野兽一般狼狈。越是狼狈，就越要淡然处之，刘筱亭手在扣子上徘徊，看张九泰往热水里扔茶叶。  
“……没必要。”  
张九泰挥挥手，示意不用管他，他需要冷静一下，自己是怎么想着把第一次见面的炮友就带进了自己永不开放的最后一片净土。  
阳光照在张九泰的脸上，好白，像是一朵迷路的云。  
小心翼翼的伸手摸，总害怕张九泰下一秒就要消失。  
从洗浴隔间开始，张九泰就与刘筱亭缠绵的接吻起来。热水像是蒸腾的烤箱，刘筱亭感觉自己逐渐脱力，宛如脱水的植物逐渐泡开。泡沫降落，落在两人交叉的腿，相拥的胳膊，赤裸的足上。卫生间充斥着西柚的气味，刘筱亭用后背丈量身后每一寸瓷砖的宽度。张九泰跟着刘筱亭一步一贴，把脸上的泡沫蹭到闭着眼睛伸出舌头的刘筱亭脸上。  
伸入身体的是什么呢？润滑、沐浴露、乳液？刘筱亭咬住张九泰的一缕头发，洗发水的化学味道。两只手圈住张九泰的脖子，感受滑的发腻的皮肤。  
被咬了下巴，张开的嘴里又被送进熟悉的客人。两个人跟接吻渴求患者一般，哪怕被门框洗手池磕到，牙压疼对方的舌头和嘴唇，也永远不分开。  
只想拥抱，只想亲吻。

手指交缠，神经里释放的多巴胺穿越皮肤相互湿漉漉的舔舐。坚挺的，身躯和衣袖。  
舌尖是热的，眼泪是热的，相互碰撞的手臂是热的。  
溢出的汁液也是滚烫的。  
呼吸，变成一场极限运动。交握的手指像是扼住两人的咽喉。柔弱的软骨发出朦胧又低沉的声音。自私的侵占，贴合的皮肤，瞬间树立的毛发。  
泛白的，起伏的墙。  
和胸膛。  
明明只有眼神，明明只有舌尖。  
明明只是渴求。  
恶魔让我神魂颠倒。  
“再亲近一点吧，我们”

身上擦干了吗？不知道，头发上还有泡沫吗？也不知道。只知道拥抱，只知道亲吻，只知道面前这温热的肉体。刘筱亭像是失去一切的聋哑人，只知道缩在张九泰的怀抱里，发出哼哼唧唧的，不知意味的呻吟。  
浴巾披在身上，像是被人珍视又蹂躏的包裹，彳亍着，交缠的手解下那看不出形状的结，刘筱亭把自己衣服上的腰带塞进张九泰手里。   
“勒我。”  
在皮肉上穿梭的手，白色的带子，跟带子一样颜色的皮肤。  
交错。  
带子被紧紧缠在右腿的腿根，卡在胯骨上，张九泰不怀好意的往上提，粗糙的毛面磨的疼。刘筱亭掉着眼泪往张九泰怀里钻，被抱起来放在书架边上。  
“宝贝，取下刺杀骑士团长。”  
在眼泪和头发滴出来的水中眯着眼睛翻找，那红黑白的封面像是谁的葬礼。  
张九泰熟练的捏起其中一页，握着刘筱亭的下巴，看书中像毛线团一般圈起来的文字。　

【 我不想打女人，我身上本来就没有暴力倾向，几乎完全没有。但她认真地要求我认真地打她。她需要的是货真价实的痛。无奈之下，只好多少用力打她，几乎打出了红痕。每次使劲打她，她的那里都急剧地、强烈地勒紧我的阳具，简直就像饥饿的动物扑食眼前的饵料。  
“嗳，勒一下我的脖子可好?”稍后她在我耳边低语， “用这个!”

低语声仿佛从别的空间传来。女子随即从枕下拿出睡袍的白色带子。肯定是早已准备好的。  
我拒绝了。再怎么着我也不能做那种事。过于危险。弄不好对方死掉都有可能。

“做做样子就可以。”她气喘吁吁地恳求道，“不认真勒也可以的，只模仿勒的动作就可以的。把这个缠在脖子上，稍微用一点点力就行。”

这个我不能拒绝。】

羞愧的，仿佛自己的性癖被间隔日本海的作家发现，更仿佛自己最低微和丑陋的思想开诚布公的大肆宣扬，在无数人，在无数双眼睛中颤抖的高潮。在文字的世界中成为一个露阴癖，在日语中文世界里大肆发泄，敞开自己的一切情欲和低俗下贱让举着笔眯起眼睛的作者暴风疾雨一般的速写。  
我是蝼蚁一般的，被情欲主宰的低等动物，是那些文人的最丑陋的模特。  
低着头，掉着眼泪，刘筱亭扭过身来，感受张九泰散发着热气的手臂和胸膛。  
“我好可怜，快拥抱我。”  
眼泪在嘴唇上流淌，人中上的汗和泪水混合，咸的发苦。  
张九泰的唇在刘筱亭的脸上挪动，眼泪顺着干裂的嘴唇流淌，疼的让张九泰皱眉。  
叹着气，张九泰发出含糊的低声。  
这个我不能拒绝。

亲密的，用手掌最柔软的软肉和指腹轻轻抚摸的感觉。两人成为世界的焦点，大局观和小心思一起绕成死结。小心翼翼的掩盖隐藏，又翘着尾巴想要全世界知道自己的小快乐。  
棉花糖一样的着陆，西柚一样酸酸甜甜。小指头勾着，衣袖子相互碰撞发出声响。眼睛和身体全是控制不住的甜蜜蜜，两个人像是吸满蜜水的海绵，轻轻一碰就是小草莓泡泡。  
仔细闻闻，还有一点点柠檬的青涩。  
洗衣皂的泡泡，床头昏暗的灯光，混乱又被摆正的拖鞋。  
两个人，无限靠近。  
不会分离的唇舌，不说离开的两人。刘筱亭像是将第一次献给十年初恋的无知少女，只知道展开自己的身体，用每一处肌肤去接受张九泰，去感受这虚无世界里他唯一认同的温暖。

温柔，哪怕带子勒得生疼，刘筱亭还是能感受到张九泰的温柔。刘筱亭感觉自己变成了充盈着奶油的泡芙，被张九泰柔软的唇舌亲昵地嘬。明明谁都不是第一次，却带着第一次都没有的羞涩和甜腻，每一处肌肤的贴近都感到颤栗，每一次眼神的接触都会红了耳朵。  
射精时，张九泰还在冲撞，快感被延长，张九泰的手在刘筱亭的身上寻宝。眼角是大学城，勃起的性器是公寓，吞噬撑满的后穴是警局。张九泰往刘筱亭的身体深处顶送，低沉又模糊的说下次要是是协警的衣服，下下次就去他实习的荒郊野岭，下下下次想借用一下手铐……

宛如他们有无数个下次。  
宛如。


End file.
